Why do I love you
by Imooto
Summary: “Eu odeio tudo sobre você. Por que eu te amo?” Quando se há uma vida em jogo, não tem muito tempo para se pensar. O que você faria? Shounen Ai. Capítulo 7. Feliz Dia dos Namorados atrasado!
1. Prólogo

**Why do I love you**

**Sumário:** "Eu odeio tudo sobre você. Por que eu te amo?" Quando se há uma vida em jogo, não tem muito tempo para se pensar. O que você faria? Shounen Ai.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence! Só escrevo por diversão!

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém Shounen Ai (literalmente, amor entre garotos). Não gosta, leia mesmo assim, não tem nada explícito. Se preferir, pode se retirar.

**Escrito por: **Imooto

**Início:** 28 de Agosto de 2007

**Fim:** 13 de Dezembro de 2007

**oOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 1

Passos rápidos, respiração ofegante. Corria desesperadamente pelos corredores mal iluminados, o rapaz loiro, à procura de algo. Ou alguém.

Entrava em cada quarto, onde se mantinha por segundos, voltando ao corredor apressadamente.

Já haviam se passado horas desde o início da busca. Cansado, curvou-se e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, buscando respirar. "Onde você está, seu maldito?" Pensou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Ainda respirando com dificuldade, recomeçou a correr, indo de quarto em quarto novamente.

Abriu uma porta, entrando em uma nova sala. Nada. Estava para sair, quando ouviu uma suave melodia. Mirou o quarto, tentando descobrir de onde vinha o som. Adentrou. Pouco mobiliada, a sala constituía-se de uma cama e uma cômoda. Não enxergava direito, devido à falta de luz, mas o garoto pôde notar que não havia fotos na superfície da mesa e que o som vinha de lá.

Aproximou-se da cômoda lentamente, ouvindo a melodia ficar mais alta. Pousou a mão no puxador, o coração batendo acelerado. Hesitante, abriu a primeira gaveta. Dentro dela, só havia algumas roupas. Fechou-a. Abriu a próxima. E a outra. E a outra.

Já ajoelhado no chão, abriu a última gaveta. Agora, a melodia podia ser ouvida perfeitamente. A caixa de música de onde vinha o som estava aberta. Era preta, com detalhes prateados e pequenos rubis enfeitando-a. Com a falta de iluminação, não era possível ver o conteúdo. O garoto colocou a mão dentro da caixa, retirando um pequeno pedaço de papel. Seu coração estava acelerado. Suas mãos tremiam.

Observou o papel, pasmo. Estava boquiaberto. Esfregou os olhos, tentando ter certeza de que o que via não era uma ilusão. Olhou o papel novamente e, tendo certeza de que o que estava na foto era real, começou a chorar silenciosamente.

– Então você está aí. – disse uma voz masculina. O loiro virou a cabeça para olhar o dono da voz. Sua pele continuava pálida, fazendo contraste com seu cabelo negro. Seus olhos, igualmente negros, miravam-no indiferentes.

– Sasuke... – foi tudo o que o loiro disse. Os dois se encararam, sem emitir som algum. Os olhos negros do moreno penetravam os do loiro, ferindo-o pouco a pouco. – Por que... – o garoto interrompeu, cerrando os olhos, apertando com firmeza a foto. – Por que você manteve a foto do time, se era para cortar todos os laços?

Sasuke não disse nada, só continuou mirando o loiro. Este não voltou a olhá-lo, chorando.

– Por que você guarda essa foto em um lugar protegido? – o garoto disse, por entre os soluços.

– Para me lembrar – o moreno disse, indiferente.

O loiro levantou a cabeça, abriu os lhos e mirou Sasuke. Seus olhos haviam se transformado, passando de um azul pacífico para vermelho, com pupilas estreitas e verticais. Os olhos do outro também haviam se transformado, assumindo uma tonalidade vermelho-sangue, com um círculo em volta da pupila.

– Lembrar de quê? – exclamou o loiro, irritado.

– De te matar – Sasuke disse, olhando-o friamente.

Chocado, o garoto não falou nada. Com seus olhos arregalados, encarava o moreno, lágrimas escorrendo pela face. As mãos, outrora segurando firmemente a foto, agora caiam inertes ao lado do corpo.

– I-isso... É mentira...

A cor sumiu do rosto do loiro. Seu coração batia fora do ritmo. Seu peito doía, como se as palavras do outro o tivessem dilacerado.

Sasuke retirou um pequeno objeto brilhante e andou em direção ao garoto. Parou a centímetros do outro, que continuava a mirar o moreno, profundamente magoado.

– Já é hora de terminar com isso. – disse. Em seguida, ajoelhou-se na frente do loiro e apoiou a mão esquerda no ombro direito dele. Olhando-o friamente, disse: – Adeus, Naruto.

Perfurou a lateral esquerda do corpo do loiro, acima do quadril. O sangue escorreu, manchando a roupa do garoto e a mão do moreno. Abandonou a navalha no corpo de Naruto, levantando-se e mirando-o cair para o lado, a centímetros da cômoda. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto do loiro.

– P-por... Quê... Sasuke...? – disse fracamente.

– Porque – respondeu friamente. - Você é uma parte do meu passado que eu quero apagar.

O loiro fechou os olhos, chorando em silêncio. O moreno andou até a saída do quarto e virou a esquerda, seguindo pelo corredor calmamente. Passou ao lado de uma menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ela o mirou assustada. Seus olhos correram até a mão ensangüentada do garoto. Encarou o moreno, espantada, e saiu correndo até o quarto onde se encontrava o loiro.

– Naruto! - ela gritou – Agüente, por favor!

**oOoOoOoOo**

A menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa andava de um lado para o outro da sala, nervosa. De tempos em tempos, olhava para a lâmpada vermelha do pronto-socorro, sem parar para sentar.

– Sakura, calma! – disse o garoto e cabelos castanhos ao seu lado. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas atrás da cabeça, repousando na parede. – Ele vai ficar bom! A faca não atingiu nenhum ponto vital.

– Não é com isso que eu me preocupo! – exclamou a garota, sem olhar para o outro.

– Cara, que problemático... – suspirou o garoto.

A luz vermelha desligou e a porta abaixo desta se abriu. Por ela, passou uma mulher alta e loira, com uma pequena marca na testa. Sakura correu em direção à mulher, desesperada.

– Como ele está, Tsunade-sama?

A mulher sorriu fracamente.

– Ele vai ficar bom. – respondeu, sem encarar a menina nos olhos – Perdeu bastante sangue, mas alguns dias de repouso e...

– Não é isso que eu quero saber! – exclamou Sakura, encarando a mulher. Tsunade levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos da menina. Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente, seguindo pelo corredor em seguida.

Sakura se sentou ao lado do garoto de cabelos castanhos, que se ajeitou na cadeira, mirando o rosto da garota. Ela chorava com uma feição irritada.

– Ei. – falou o garoto. – O que aconteceu?

– Maldito... – Sakura sussurrou por entre os dentes. Apoiou a testa na mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com as madeixas rosadas. Lágrimas de ódio escorriam pelas bochechas da garota. Ela mirava os pés, em silêncio. – Por quê?

– Sakura, o que aconteceu? – o garoto olhava para a outra, agora inquieto. Algo de muito ruim aconteceu naquela busca que ninguém havia lhe contado.

O rapaz levou a mão até o ombro da garota, mas, antes de tocá-la, ela se levantou. Ainda sem encará-lo, Sakura disse:

– Shikamaru, cuide do Naruto. Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

A garota saiu correndo pelo hospital em direção à saída antes que o outro pudesse questionar a ordem. Shikamaru olhou perplexo para o corredor, tentando assimilar as coisas. O que poderia ter deixado Naruto em um estado tão grave, se a facada não acertou nenhum órgão vital? O que deixou Sakura tão possessa?

A porta da sala de emergências se abriu novamente e alguns enfermeiros passaram, levando a maca com o loiro deitado. Acima da cintura, uma fenda na lateral esquerda do casaco estava manchada de vermelho, pelo sangue perdido. Ele respirava com ajuda de uma máscara de oxigênio. A partir do canto dos olhos de Naruto, seguia uma suave linha brilhante, desaparecendo por entre seus cabelos.

Shikamaru olhou estupefato para o loiro. "Ele andou chorando? O que poderia ter feito ele ficar nesse estado?" Seguiu junto dos enfermeiros em silêncio, ainda tentando entender o que se passou naquela missão.

**Continua...**

_Oláá o/ Finalmente eu estou aqui, postando um projeto longo! Quer dizer, não é tão comprido assim, os capítulos são pequenos... Mas não é oneshot! (dançando)_

_Boom, esse aqui é o meu projeto de Agosto. Consegui terminar esses dias e estou saltitante! Se quiserem descobrir o por quê, leiam! (Propaganda fajuta, eu sei... Espero que funcione!)_

_Créditos à minha beta, Yoros. Até me ajudou com o sumário!! Valeu, fofa!_

_Hm... O que mais falar? Ah, sim! Reviews, reviews! Quero comentários! Siiiim?_

_See ya o/_


	2. Conflitos

**Why do I love you**

**Sumário:** "Eu odeio tudo sobre você. Por que eu te amo?" Quando se há uma vida em jogo, não tem muito tempo para se pensar. O que você faria? Shounen Ai.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence! Só escrevo por diversão!

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém Shounen Ai (literalmente, amor entre garotos). Não gosta, leia mesmo assim, não tem nada explícito. Se preferir, pode se retirar.

**Escrito por: **Imooto

**Início:** 28 de Agosto de 2007

**Fim:** 13 de Dezembro de 2007

_N/A: Vou colocar esse cabeçalho em cima de todos os capítulos! Afinal, é o meu padrão! Não tem nada a ver, eu sei... Esqueça, vamos à fic!_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 2

Havia voltado ao esconderijo, em busca do moreno. Algo estava errado. Melhor... Ou pior, tudo estava errado. Precisava tirar isso a limpo.

Entrou silenciosamente e seguiu pelo corredor interminável. A agonia que aquele lugar lhe causava voltou, provocando-lhe refluxo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. "Tenho que chegar a ele."

Continuou a seguir em direção ao quarto do garoto. À medida que se aproximava, o mal estar e o refluxo voltaram a lhe perturbar, mas ignorou. Na frente dele, não poderia demonstrar fraquezas. Ele as usaria a seu favor.

Respirou fundo novamente e abriu uma das portas. Era o quarto de Sasuke. Era fácil de distinguir pelo fato do próprio estar sentado na cama, encarando friamente a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa que acabara de entrar.

– Você de novo, Sakura. – disse o moreno, com um leve tom de escárnio. – O que quer?

– Por que você tentou matar o Naruto? – a garota lhe devolvia o olhar.

– Nossa, que direta.

O outro a fitou por alguns instantes antes de responder:

– Não interessa.

Sakura continuou a encará-lo firmemente. O garoto a penetrava com seu olhar frio. O silêncio pairava no local, o ar ia ficando mais pesado. O mal estar foi ficando mais forte, provocando novamente a ânsia. Quanto mais tempo se passava, mais difícil de manter a compostura. Estava quase cedendo, quando Sasuke baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

– Mas você é realmente insistente. – levantou a cabeça e encarou-a novamente. – Eu fiz aquilo porque quis.

A garota, notando que não conseguiria uma resposta mais completa, resolveu mudar de pergunta.

– Mas você não queria matá-lo de verdade. Quero dizer, se quisesse, teria mirado em um órgão vital e...

O garoto a calou, olhando-a com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Baixou a cabeça e segurou o riso.

– Sakura, você é muito tola se pensa que atingir uma parte importante do corpo é o único jeito de _acabar_ com uma vida.

A garota arqueou a sobrancelha, com uma péssima impressão quanto à afirmação.

– O que você... – mas se calou, horrorizada, notando o que ele quis dizer: Não se acaba com uma vida só fisicamente, é possível aproveitar a fragilidade psicológica da mesma, causando-lhe um impacto destrutivo pior que a morte. – Não acredito! – gritou revoltada. – Como você pôde? Ele é o seu melhor amigo!

– Era. – corrigiu Sasuke, voltando a encarar Sakura. – Agora, não passa de uma lembrança.

– Não são todas as lembranças que devem ser esquecidas – respondeu a garota, com o mesmo tom, virando-se para sair pela porta. – O Naruto ainda não te esqueceu.

– E...? – perguntou o moreno, friamente.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda revoltada, e partiu de volta à vila.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A luz estava forte, penetrando as pálpebras do garoto e provocando-lhe certo desconforto. Cerrou os olhos com mais força, franzindo o rosto. Onde estava?

Abriu os olhos e fitou uma superfície branca paralela a alguns metros de distância. Piscou algumas vezes, observando desnorteado. "O quê..." Notou que estava deitado em uma cama, posicionada no centro do quarto. Em cada um dos lados havia uma mesa de cabeceira, com alguns pequenos objetos que não pôde identificar. Piscou algumas vezes, focando melhor o ambiente em que estava, e viu uma janela próxima. A luz provocava seus olhos. Virou a cabeça, afastando seu rosto da luminosidade. Deparou-se com uma porta do outro lado da sala. "Aqui... Parece um hospital..."

Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma pontada de dor se iniciar no tronco e espalhar-se por toda sua extensão. Deitou novamente, secando as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos.

Ergueu o lençol que o cobria e olhou a região dolorida de seu corpo. O abdômen estava enfaixado e havia um curativo vertical que ia da lateral do peito até a cintura. Tinha sido lá que a faca o havia perfurado...

As lembranças da missão voltaram à mente do garoto. A foto... A navalha... Sasuke...

Deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e voltou a mirar o teto. "Então foi real? Aconteceu mesmo?" Lembrou-se das palavras do moreno. "_Você é uma parte do meu passado que eu quero apagar._" Sentiu seu estômago contrair e um peso enorme no peito. Involuntariamente, lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, desaparecendo por entre seus cabelos loiros. Levou a mão à boca e encostou o dedo indicador nos lábios, tentando não emitir som algum.

Chorava, lembrando-se da face inexpressiva de Sasuke, de seus olhos frios e de sua voz... Lembrava-se das palavras que lhe foram proferidas, chorando mais. Soltou um soluço abafado. Retirou a mão dos lábios e cobriu os olhos, lutando para conter as lágrimas, em vão.

Quanto mais pensava no Uchiha, mais seu coração apertava. Sentiu como se sua garganta tivesse se fechado, mal podendo falar ou respirar. Cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, abafando os possíveis sons que poderiam sair de sua boca e gritou.

Gritou, tentando fazer com que todas as suas angústias se aliviassem. Estava frustrado por ter dedicado os últimos três anos só para tentar traze-lo de volta. Por treinar arduamente, mal dormindo e mal se alimentando, só para ver seu rosto, como nos velhos tempos. Tudo o que tentara ou fizera até agora, pelo moreno, foi em vão. Fora tudo destruído pela pessoa por quem estava lutando.

Segurou o travesseiro com força e pressionou-o contra seu rosto. Gritou ainda mais alto, chorando cada vez mais. A dor era insuportável. A frustração era insuportável.

Ofegante, por baixou do travesseiro, parou de gritar, soluçando. Seu sonho, sua meta, tudo havia sido destruído. A promessa que havia feito para sua amiga não poderia ser cumprida. O que faria agora que não tinha mais nada pelo que lutar?

– Socorro... – disse, em um sussurro choroso. – Eu já não sei mais o que fazer...

**oOoOoOoOo**

– Então, é verdade?

A sala estava escura. As cortinas fechadas impediam a luz de entrar no quarto. Todas as lâmpadas estavam apagadas, sendo possível ver apenas quatro silhuetas no local. Uma delas estava sentada na cama enquanto as outras permaneciam em pé, todas fitando aquela no meio do quarto. O local era simples, possuía apenas dois grandes móveis, uma mesa e uma cama, nos quais as outras duas pessoas estavam encostadas.

– Sim – respondeu a sombra que estava em pé. – Alguns pássaros me contaram que levaram ele para Konoha.

– Muito bem. – disse, levantando-se. Os outros se voltaram a ele, prontificando-se. O primeiro levantou a mão, como se indicasse que parassem. – Eu irei sozinho.

– Mas... – começou uma voz feminina, mas o homem que estava encostado na mesa foi mais rápido.

– Sasuke, por que só você vai? Estamos no mesmo grupo, você que o juntou exatamente para isso...

– Sim, eu que juntei. – o moreno interrompeu. – Mas serei eu a executar essa missão. – fitou o outro, com um tom ameaçador, e dirigiu-se à porta. – Eu vou sozinho até lá. – saiu do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si.

"Agora, ele vai morrer."

**Continua...**

_Olá, gente! Sentiram minha falta? Aposto que não... Bom... Deixemos isso de lado! Finalmente estou postando o segundo capítulo dessa fic! Desculpem a demora... É culpa da minha beta, ela atrasou no pedido e ainda me mandou refazer alguns pedaços... Aquela mala u.u Bom, devidos créditos à Yoros, a beta demônio!_

_Hajime Kirane-chan, Uchiha Gih e NahXD2208, agradeço pelos comentários! Adoraria responder review por review, mas serei um pouco mais direta no momento: o Sasuke vai sofrer sim, um pouco mais para frente! Bahahaha! Aguarde!_

_... O que mais posso falar? Ah, sim! Comentem, ok? ;D_

No próximo capítulo: Revelações.


	3. Revelações

**Why do I love you**

**Sumário:** "Eu odeio tudo sobre você. Por que eu te amo?" Quando se há uma vida em jogo, não tem muito tempo para se pensar. O que você faria? Shounen Ai.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence! Só escrevo por diversão!

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém Shounen Ai (literalmente, amor entre garotos). Não gosta, leia mesmo assim, não tem nada explícito. Se preferir, pode se retirar.

**Escrito por: **Imooto

**Início:** 28 de Agosto de 2007

**Fim:** 13 de Dezembro de 2007

**oOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 3

O corredor, fracamente iluminado por lampiões pregados na parede, permanecia em silêncio. Haviam dois homens, parcialmente ocultos em suas vestes, guardando uma porta de metal lacrada por várias trancas.

Um dos guardas olhou para o outro com o canto do olho, nervoso. Do colega, passou a mirar a porta, com mais inquietação. Batia freneticamente o pé no chão, tremendo a perna. O segundo virou-se para o homem preocupado, perguntando:

– Alguma coisa errada?

O outro guarda respondeu com uma voz tremida.

– Não sei se é seguro deixa-lo aqui... Quer dizer, estamos no meio de Kon...

– Shh! – o segundo interrompeu, olhando para a porta. – Não fale esse tipo de coisa! Ele pode estar ouvindo!

– Preso com todas aquelas correntes, atrás dessa porta de metal, acha que ele ouve alguma coisa?

– Melhor não arriscar.

– Mas, ainda sim, acho que deveríamos levá-lo para outro lugar... Aqui não é seguro...

– Que lugar pode ser mais seguro que aqui?

– Mas... – o guarda olhou para os lados, vendo se alguém se aproximava, e, em seguida, para a porta. Aproximou-se do colega e sussurrou – Tem o garoto... Ele está no hospital, meio fraco...

O segundo também se aproximou e sussurrou:

– Para chegar lá, Itachi terá muito trabalho – voltou a sua posição inicial ao lado da porta. – Afinal, não é fácil sair da sede ANBU.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde que Naruto fora internado e, agora, o garoto já podia se levantar da cama. Caminhava pelo quarto, quando as enfermeiras não estavam olhando, pois elas insistiam que deveria continuar em repouso. E talvez elas estivessem certas. De tempos em tempos, sentia pontadas na lateral esquerda, que logo iam embora, devido ao poder da Kyuubi.

Mas não agüentava ficar parado. Não era do seu feitio. Preferia correr, andar, treinar... Além disso, tinha que ficar mais forte.

Naruto suspirou, baixando a cabeça. Manteve-se em silêncio, tentando detectar os sons vindos das enfermeiras. Não ouviu nenhuma se aproximando. Todas trabalhavam longe do quarto. Dessa vez, daria tempo. Foi até a janela e afastou as cortinas, a claridade invadindo seus olhos. Colocou a mão na frente, cobrindo-os.

Mirou o pátio do hospital. Estava deserto. Virou o rosto de um lado para o outro, procurando alguma alma viva. Nada. Colocou as pernas para fora, sentando-se na beirada. Preparou-se para tomar impulso e...

– Naruto, o que você está fazendo?

O loiro virou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos verdes de Sakura mirando-o irritados. Ela deu alguns passos em direção à janela, quando o garoto tomou impulso na parede e pulou. Caiu rápido no pátio e, devido ao impacto, ajoelhou-se. Uma pontada forte fez com que se curvasse para frente, com a mão no local dolorido. Por breves instantes, sua visão ficou levemente turva.

– Naruto! – a garota gritava na janela.

O garoto começou a correr, atravessando o pátio rapidamente. Ouviu a garota pulando da janela atrás dele, tentando alcança-lo. Aumentou a velocidade. "Desculpe, Sakura-chan. Não posso ficar parado por mais tempo."

Ainda não tinha cumprido a promessa que havia feito à garota. Ainda queria ficar forte o suficiente para conseguir trazer o moreno de volta. Teria de treinar arduamente para poder realizar esse desejo, mas não importava, iria trazê-lo de qualquer jeito. Faria o que fosse necessário para trazer Sasuke de volta.

"Por quê? Por que você se importa tanto com ele?" Disse uma voz em sua cabeça, talvez a única que possuísse o mínimo de bom senso.

Que raio de pergunta era aquela? Era óbvio que era porque... Por que... Por quê?

– Naruto, espera! – Sakura segurou o braço do loiro, obrigando-o a parar de correr. Ambos estavam ofegantes. Claro, haviam corrido até o campo de treinamento – O que você pensa que vai fazer?

O garoto não respondeu de prontidão. Olhava para o chão, pensativo. Tudo o que fizera até agora fora por Sasuke. Mas por que fazia tudo isso por ele? Por que dedicara três anos a ele, mesmo tendo a impressão de que tudo seria em vão?

Lembrou-se de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. As brigas, as discussões, as missões, cada sentimento, cada pensamento, a luta do Vale do Fim, a partida de Sasuke, a falta que ele fazia, a dor pela perda, a alegria pelo reencontro e, logo, a angústia voltando. Sim, sofrera muito por aquele homem, sentira essa dor por ele mais do que por qualquer pessoa. Mas, ainda sim...

– Eu – disse, em um quase sussurro – vou trazer o Sasuke de volta.

A garota encarou a nuca do loiro, sem entender. Soltou seu braço e baixou a cabeça.

– Por quê?

– Eu vou fazer isso... Porque eu amo ele.

Sakura levantou a cabeça, impressionada. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechou-a. Ficaram ambos sem reação quanto à descoberta. Após algum tempo em silêncio, Naruto levantou a cabeça e olhou para as nuvens. Soltou pequenas risadas abafadas, seguidas por uma longa gargalhada.

– Não acredito... Eu realmente amo ele. Amo o jeito que ele fala, amo o jeito que ele age... Mesmo que ele tenha abandonado a vila e ido embora... Mesmo que ele... Tenha tentado me matar... – cobriu o rosto com as mãos e riu mais um pouco – Eu amo aquele homem com todas as minhas forças!

Naruto se virou e olhou para a garota. Seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas acumuladas. Um sorriso enorme e radiante estava estampado em seu rosto.

– Eu não me importo se ele diz que eu sou um pedaço do passado dele que deve ser apagado. Não importa se ele me odeia. – mirou novamente o céu. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa. – Só não aceito que ele vá embora, sem que eu tente trazê-lo de volta.

Virou de costas para a garota, olhando-o em direção ao campo de treinamento.

– Por isso, farei o que for necessário para trazê-lo de volta. Nem que isso custe a minha vida! Então, não posso ficar parado!

E o loiro voltou a correr, desaparecendo por entre os galhos das árvores. Sakura continuou a mirar o lugar em que Naruto estivera, estupefata. Ainda estava processando as informações que acabara de ouvir. Então o loiro amava Sasuke tão ardentemente a ponto de dar sua vida, se necessário?

Um sorriso cruel formou-se em seus lábios.

– Muito interessante, Naruto-kun.

**Continua...**

_Eee... Após um bom tempo, continuamos a postar! Aqui, à vocês, terceiro capítulo! O processo de betagem foi mais rápido, então deu pra mandar!_

_Último dia de férias... As aulas começam amanhã, ano novo, gente nova... Nem posso acreditar! E não sei se vou ter muito tempo para escrever... Esse ano vai ser difícil..._

_Hm, respondendo às reviews!_

_mfm2885__: Continue a ler, quem sabe você se impressione!... E tenha um infarto. Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer!_

_yue-chan__: Sim, sim! Concordo que ele tem que sofrer um pouquinho e perceber que não é o melhor. Mas eu ainda gosto dele xD Você não gosta da Sakura? O.O Mas ela é tão boazinha... E bem "mãe", na minha opinião!_

_L Akatsuki__: Sasuke frio é o mais normal (além de ser mais bonito cof cof... Ele biba consegue me tirar do sério u.u) Calma, não posso contar esse tipo de coisa ou vira spoiler xD Mas você vai acompanhá-la, então não tem problema!_

_NahXD2208__: Hahaha xD Não tem problema, o capítulo é curtinho ;D (Como sempre, nunca perco a chance de fazer propaganda U.U') Boa tradução para você!_

_LahKage__: Não se preocupe, enrolação é o que falta nas minhas fics! E, às vezes, é um problema..._

_Agradeço a todos pelos elogios! E desculpem as respostas curtas... Não estou acostumada com isso -.-' Espero não estar sendo impertinente... Bom, vamos à dica do próximo capítulo e aí eu termino logo esse meu blá blá blá ¬¬_

No próximo capítulo: Retorno e Partida.


	4. Retorno e Partida

**Why do I love you**

**Sumário:** "Eu odeio tudo sobre você. Por que eu te amo?" Quando se há uma vida em jogo, não tem muito tempo para se pensar. O que você faria? Shounen Ai.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence! Só escrevo por diversão!

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém Shounen Ai (literalmente, amor entre garotos). Não gosta, leia mesmo assim, não tem nada explícito. Se preferir, pode se retirar.

**Escrito por: **Imooto

**Início:** 28 de Agosto de 2007

**Fim:** 13 de Dezembro de 2007

**oOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 4

Já haviam se passado dias desde que fora falar com Sasuke, mas o lugar que o moreno se encontrava era longe, então Sakura só estava retornando à vila naquele instante. Era uma noite silenciosa, as luzes das casas já estavam desligadas, as lojas já haviam fechado, os guardas dos portões não estavam em seus postos.

... Espere um pouco, isso é muito estranho. Por que não há seguranças? Por que a porta da vila estava aberta, se não havia ninguém lá? A garota estava com uma péssima impressão novamente. "Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu não estava aqui?"

Adentrou Konoha, encontrando logo dois garotos já conhecidos. Eles mantinham feições um tanto nervosas em seus rostos, o que não era normal para nenhum deles.

Sakura fez menção de perguntar algo, mas foi interrompida pelo garoto de madeixas castanhas.

– O Naruto foi seqüestrado.

_Mudança de foco._

Corria rapidamente pela floresta. Há quanto tempo não andava por ali... Era a primeira vez que retornava desde que partira, há anos atrás. Tantas lembranças... O time sete rumo à suas missões de nível baixo, os dias que perdia ali somente para andar, seus colegas de ti...

Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos. Não deveria se lembrar disso. Precisava se concentrar em seu objetivo: matar Itachi. Sim, deveria se concentrar nisso. Havia partido exatamente para fazer isso. Afinal, era um vingador.

Avistou o portão de Konoha aberto. Estranho, pois não havia guardas. Uma silhueta adentrou a vila, seus cabelos cor-de-rosa brilhando com a luz da rua. "Sakura." Viu-a parar e mirar mais duas silhuetas conhecidas, uma com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo atrás da cabeça, e o outro, com longas madeixas caindo como cascatas sobre suas costas. Eles pareciam nervosos. Muito estranho...

O moreno chegou mais perto, silenciosamente. Escondeu-se atrás do portão e manteve-se em silêncio, tentando ouvir o que estavam falando.

– O quê? – exclamou a garota.

– Isso mesmo, Sakura. – disse o primeiro – O Naruto foi seqüestrado pela Akatsuki.

– Como? – exclamou novamente.

– Não sabemos. – disse o outro – Alguém espalhou pistas pela vila inteira e não sabemos quais são verdadeiras.

Sasuke ouviu a garota se calar e suspirar, nervosa.

– E vocês não sabem onde ele está? – perguntou Sakura, agoniada. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

– Testemunhas afirmam ter visto duas pessoas usando capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas em algum lugar, talvez ao sul do país do Fogo. – disse o moreno de olhos pálidos, em um tom baixo. – Eles levavam alguém. Provavelmente Naruto.

– Há quanto tempo? – a garota parou de andar e mirou os amigos, um pouco esperançosa.

Os dois se entreolharam, ainda inquietos. A garota os observou, sem entender o porquê da reação. Nem o Uchiha. Eles não estavam longe, poderiam chegar em poucos dias de viagem. Ainda sim, os garotos olhavam-se desanimados.

– Dez dias... – respondeu o primeiro. – É possível... Que estejam terminando...

Sasuke franziu a testa, sem entender essa última sentença. Terminando o quê? O que a Akatsuki queria tanto com Naruto? Talvez tivesse relação com a Kyuubi... "Mas deve ser algo muito ruim para todos ficarem nesse estado..."

_Mudança de foco._

– Naruto, seu idiota! – a garota exclamou, após algum tempo em silêncio, cerrando os punhos com força – O que estava fazendo com aqueles caras?

Nenhum dos presentes soube responder ao comentário de Sakura. Principalmente o jovem de cabelos castanhos. Ela o havia incumbido de cuidar de Naruto, tomar conta dele. E qual é uma das primeiras coisas que acontece? O loiro é seqüestrado. Não que ligasse para responsabilidades. Na verdade, elas eram um saco, mas o fato de ter aquele amigo capturado por uma facção criminosa, quando deveria ter ficado de olho... Essa era uma das poucas situações onde não sabia o que falar.

Provavelmente, era isso que Shikamaru estava pensando. Ele, agora, estava cabisbaixo. Não era normal vê-lo assim. Enquanto isso, a garota quase chorava de raiva. Nenhum dos dois se encontrava em situação para fazer algo.

– Isso – disse o garoto com cabelos cor de ébano, captando a atenção dos dois. – nós perguntaremos a ele quando o trouxermos de volta.

Em seguida, o Hyuuga foi andando, para prosseguir com a missão que lhe foi incumbida, sendo seguido por Shikamaru.

– Espere. – Sakura disse, fazendo-os parar – Eu vou junto.

Esta foi a vez do garoto de madeixas castanhas falar, com um sorriso quase imperceptível em seus lábios.

– Não precisava nem dizer.

Sem falar mais nada, os três prosseguiram para fora da vila, em direção ao sul. Os três? Não. Neji percebeu o Uchiha escondido atrás do portão, mas não tinha tempo para brincadeiras. Precisavam encontrar o loiro a todo custo e o mais rápido possível. Se Sasuke queria ir junto à espreita, que ele o fizesse. Desde que não interferisse.

**Continua...**

_E olá novamente! Aqui estou eu com um novo capítulo!! Curto pra burro, eu sei... Mas, se colocasse mais, ia ficar meio sem nexo com as cenas. Elas estão todas interligadas agora ;D Se puderem notar, não teve uma única mudança de cena, só de foco! Vai ser praticamente assim até o fim (eu acho)._

_Comentário sobre o capítulo passado: aquela não era a Sakura xD Era o Itachi disfarçado. No planejamento original, eu ia descrever a cena do Itachi fugindo da sede ANBU, a captura do Naruto... Mas deixa quieto!_

_Hm, às reviews!_

_Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua__: Que bom que você está gostando Ganhei uma fã! Wee! (correndo de um lado para o outro do quarto)_

_lari-thekiller__: Desculpe o tamanho reduzido do coitado... Mas é como eu expliquei lá em cima o.o Pelo menos você está curiosa! E é isso que faz com que você volte! ;D_

_mfm2885__: Nãão, não morra. Senão vou ter que pagar indenização para a sua família! (grana curta, mal posso voltar para casa decentemente). A Sakura ainda vai ter uma participação. Não tão significativa, mas... (olha o resto escrito da fic) Ok, vai ser importante! Mas não posso contar, é spoiler!_

_Continuem a ler, pessoal! E a mandar reviews também! Elas fazem os autores felizes!_

No próximo capítulo: Plano.


	5. Plano

**Why do I love you**

**Sumário:** "Eu odeio tudo sobre você. Por que eu te amo?" Quando se há uma vida em jogo, não tem muito tempo para se pensar. O que você faria? Shounen Ai.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence! Só escrevo por diversão!

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém Shounen Ai (literalmente, amor entre garotos). Não gosta, leia mesmo assim, não tem nada explícito. Se preferir, pode se retirar.

**Escrito por: **Imooto

**Início:** 28 de Agosto de 2007

**Fim:** 13 de Dezembro de 2007

**oOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 5

Já era quase de manhã quando avistaram o local. Aproximaram-se lentamente, evitando emitir qualquer som. Neji foi à frente, observando bem a região. Era uma campina vazia, a grama não parecia ser cortada há tempos, o que indicava que o lugar estava abandonado.

Continuaram a seguir, seus passos abafados pelo musgo. Após mais algum tempo de caminhada, o Hyuuga avistou uma caverna, sua passagem estava obstruída por uma gigantesca pedra. Com seus olhos pálidos, pôde ver o caminho estreito que se seguia, até uma câmara ampla.

Viu uma estátua, a mesma da vez em que foram resgatar Gaara. Ela possuía uma base que se iniciava em uma cabeça, com nove olhos distribuídos irregularmente pelo rosto, terminando um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e dois antebraços, com as mãos abertas e voltadas para cima, unidas por um par de algemas nos pulsos. Os homens trajando vestimentas pretas estavam em pé, um em cada dedo. Presentes ali, estavam nove pessoas, algumas delas como ilusões.

Do total de olhos que a estátua possuía, oito deles já estavam preenchidos com energias de natureza desconhecida. Entre as mãos da estátua e o rosto, havia uma concentração monstruosa de poder semelhante.

– Encontrei – sussurrou, aumentando a velocidade com que corria. Os outros fizeram o mesmo. Ao longo do percurso, Neji explicou sobre a estátua e a situação dentro da caverna.

– Hm... – Shikamaru estava pensativo. Ficou em silêncio, enquanto planejava cuidadosamente o que deveriam fazer. – Se já começaram a extração da Kyuubi, não vamos conseguir interromper.

– Ao que parece, já estão terminando. – o Hyuuga suspirou, levemente desanimado. – Chegamos tarde.

– Ainda sim – o garoto de cabelos castanhos disse, atraindo a atenção de seus companheiros – Não podemos deixar eles saírem na melhor.

– Como assim? – perguntou Sakura.

Shikamaru manteve-se em silêncio até chegarem à entrada da caverna. Observou-a, sem dizer nada, enquanto os dois o miravam, sem entender.

– O poder das bijuus está armazenado naquela estátua, certo?

– Sim, na base.

– Então, o que temos de fazer é...

_Mudança de foco._

Após vários dias, finalmente estava terminando. Os últimos resquícios do poder que a Kyuubi possuía enfim seriam transferidos à estátua e, com isso, poderiam prosseguir com seus planos. Não haveria mais buscas ou caças. As coisas ficariam mais tranqüilas a partir de agora.

– Ah... Finalmente, vamos finalizar com o fim! – afirmou um dos membros da organização, um jovem de cabelos escuros espetado e uma máscara laranja em forma de espiral, com apenas uma pequena abertura para o olho direito.

– Putz, Tobi! Essa frase foi horrível! – afirmou o integrante loiro com franja no rosto.

– Mas, Deidara-sempai, – o homem mascarado continuou – faz onze dias que eu não durmo. Mal estou raciocinando!

– E eu com isso? Cala logo essa boca!

– Silêncio. – uma terceira pessoa disse, calmamente. – Vamos nos concentrar para terminar isso logo.

Itachi virou seu rosto para a entrada. Sentia que alguma coisa de ruim estava para acontecer. Há pouco tempo, ouviu um barulho estranho vindo da abertura da gruta. "Será que nos encontraram?" Balançou a cabeça, abandonando a idéia. Mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido, já seria tarde demais para salvar o garoto. Eles sabiam muito bem o destino das pessoas que sofriam a extração: morte.

A nuvem de chakra que envolvia Naruto começou a se dissipar, o que significava que o processo estava sendo encerrado. Logo, poderiam descansar.

A concentração de energia se desfez, deixando o loiro cair no chão com um baque. O último olho da estátua se completou. Os membros da Akatsuki sentaram-se exaustos, mas felizes com a finalização daquela fase do plano. Itachi, ainda assim, mantinha seu olhar fixo na entrada.

– Hm? – Deidara olhou para Naruto no chão – Gente, ele ainda está respirando...

De relance, o Uchiha viu algumas sombras na passagem. Antes que tivesse tempo de alertar os outros, um grito ecoou pela caverna.

– AGORA!

Um garoto de cabelos negros compridos e uma jovem de madeixas rosadas correram até metade da câmara, onde o primeiro deu impulso para a garota pular, indo na direção à estátua em alta velocidade. Ela se aproximava cada vez mais, com energia concentrada no punho, sem um único obstáculo, já que os únicos que poderiam impedi-la, sendo eles Itachi e seu parceiro de equipe, mal conseguiam se mover.

O punho e a pedra entraram em contato e, quase imediatamente, uma cratera se formou na base da escultura e espalhou-se por toda sua extensão. Antes que a garota atingisse o chão, a pedra explodiu.

Uma enorme liberação de energia, pertencente às nove criaturas demoníacas, arremessou todos para longe, os Akatsuki, presentes no encontro como ilusões, desapareceram, os dois estranhos jovens voaram em direção à entrada, sendo lançados para fora. Itachi pulou a tempo para trás de uma das mãos da estátua, escapando do contado direto com a onda de impacto, porém, seu parceiro de equipe, Kisame, caiu por cima de sua espada, perdendo os sentidos.

O Uchiha olhou para onde a pedra deveria estar: tudo destruído. "Isso é mal...". Agora, os bijuus haviam sido libertados e seus planos de vários anos foram todos por água abaixo.

**Continua...**

_Muito boa noite, senhores leitores! Aqui venho novamente com mais um capítulo! o/ Em ciima da hora de postar, diga-se se passagem, cof cof._

_Bom, nada de muito tchans para comentar... Só as reviews mesmo! Geente, brochei com a quantidade desse capítulo o.o Só duas? Buééé... Mas, à essas pessoas que mandaram, vamos à resposta!_

_mfm2885__: Não morra de expectativa, não parece ser muito legal... Yey, nada de indenização! Isso significa que eu posso fazer o que quiser com você? Huhu (risada maquiavélica) Continue a ler a fic!_

_Anna Luthien__: Bem, aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que goste!_

_Continuem a mandar reviews (isso para quem mandou .-.) e comentem! Isso faz bem para a auto-estima!_

No próximo capítulo: Reencontro.


	6. Reencontro

**Why do I love you**

**Sumário:** "Eu odeio tudo sobre você. Por que eu te amo?" Quando se há uma vida em jogo, não tem muito tempo para se pensar. O que você faria? Shounen Ai.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence! Só escrevo por diversão!

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém Shounen Ai (literalmente, amor entre garotos). Não gosta, leia mesmo assim, não tem nada explícito. Se preferir, pode se retirar.

**Escrito por: **Imooto

**Início:** 28 de Agosto de 2007

**Fim:** 13 de Dezembro de 2007

**oOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 6

_Mudança de foco._

Ainda escondido por entre as árvores, Sasuke observou as ações daqueles três. Não pôde ouvir o plano de Shikamaru, pois a pedra da entrada era rodeada por uma campina e não seria seguro se aproximar mais, por isso, contentou-se em mirar atentamente ao longe.

Sakura empurrou a pedra silenciosamente, abrindo passagem, por onde os três entraram. O moreno cogitou a possibilidade de segui-los, mas se conteve. "Eu posso pega-lo de surpresa quando ele sair. Não tem porque me exaltar agora." Ajoelhou-se no chão, esperando.

Não teve de aguardar muito tempo: Ouviu um grito ecoar dentro da caverna e o barulho de explosão. Levantou-se assustado. "O quê..." Uma enorme quantidade de energia foi liberada daquele ponto. Sasuke viu Sakura, Neji e Shikamaru serem arremessados para fora do esconderijo e desaparecerem por entre a grama alta do campo, sem levantarem novamente.

Impressionado, o Uchiha saiu de trás das moitas e correu para dentro da caverna. Se ele estivesse morto... Não, Itachi não poderia morrer, ele seria morto por Sasuke.

Aumentou a velocidade dos passos, atravessando o caminho estreito que levava à câmara. Ao chegar lá, viu destroços de pedra no chão e o corpo de Naruto. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, seu olhar se voltou para o homem em pé mais adiante.

Ele continuava igual mesmo depois de três anos: Seu cabelo negro e comprido, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, aquela capa negra com nuvens vermelhas, a bandana quebrada e os olhos vermelhos que o próprio Sasuke também possuía.

– Uchiha Itachi.

O homem parou de fitar um ponto aleatório da caverna e voltou-se ao recém-chegado. Mirou-o desinteressado, antes de responder.

– Olá, Sasuke. Há quanto tempo.

O mais novo tirou sua espada da bainha e apontou-a ameaçadoramente ao irmão, que não se alterou.

– Faz muito tempo que estou esperando por esse momento.

– Hm – Itachi disse, monotonamente. – Se é realmente necessário... Só não me deixe entediado.

Toda raiva que Sasuke sentia por aquele homem, acumulada ao longo dos anos, aflorou naquele instante. Com o Sharingan ativado partiu para cima do irmão, apontando a espada em sua direção.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hm? Onde estou? Que lugar é esse?"

Mirou em volta, mas somente havia uma extensa escuridão. Inquieto, procurou alguma coisa, não importava o que fosse, em uma direção qualquer. Algo que pudesse lhe mostrar sua localização. Porém, nada além do campo negro. Voltou-se para baixo, em busca do chão. Não podia vê-lo, também imerso na escuridão, mas sentia que estava ali. Que raio de lugar era esse?

Começou a andar, sentindo-se, por alguma razão, leve, como se um peso enorme tivesse acabado de ser retirado de suas costas. Uma vaga lembrança do seqüestro surgiu em sua mente. Lembrou-se da Akatsuki e pousou a mão na região do umbigo. "Kyuubi? Você ainda está aí?"

Mesmo não ouvindo nada, já sabia a resposta. Sabia que aquele peso carregado por tantos anos, seu fardo, sua maldição, outrora conhecido como Kyuubi, não estava mais onde deveria estar, havia desaparecido. Agora era apenas Uzumaki Naruto, não o possuidor do demônio de nove caudas. Sentia-se feliz por isso, não o olhariam mais com tanto desprezo na vila. Seria, enfim, reconhecido por todos. Poderia caminhar calmamente pelas ruas e, quem sabe, receber um cumprimento.

Mas, ainda assim, começou a sentir um vazio, uma tristeza... Como se fosse uma despedida. Afinal, ele e a raposa conviviam desde sempre. Passaram por muita coisa juntos, muitos problemas e encrencas. Por mais que não gostasse nem um pouco dela, era como se uma parte muito importante de si tivesse sido arrancada.

Tocou novamente a região do umbigo, com suavidade. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Apesar de não ser seguro deixá-la nas mãos da Akatsuki, junto com as outras oito bijuus, ele poderia enfim viver a sua vida, sendo a pessoa que sempre quis ser. Quer dizer, se ainda estava vivo, né?

Pouco a pouco, com seus sentidos voltando, sentiu a superfície fria com trechos desiguais que pinicavam seu rosto. Palpando-o, percebeu o chão de pedra em que se encontrava. Abriu os olhos lentamente e deu algumas piscadas longas, tentando manter-se acordado. Sentia-se extremamente cansado exatamente pela extração do demônio que acabara de ocorrer. Começou a observar o local à sua volta com dificuldade, já que não havia nenhuma fonte de luz. Pôde ver sombras enormes espalhadas pelo local. Realmente havia sofrido a extração, ou era isso que sentia. Se isso realmente aconteceu, então... Por que ainda estava vivo?

Um pouco mais ao longe da caverna, ouviu um barulho de algo caindo e chocando-se com alguma superfície, seguido por uma voz monótona.

– Você continua fraco, Sasuke.

... Sasuke?! Ele estava ali também?! E essa voz... Pertencia a Itachi! Naruto virou a sua cabeça rapidamente na direção da voz. Os dois Uchihas lutavam. Melhor, terminavam de lutar. O mais velho olhava para o outro friamente, enquanto este se encontrava encostado na parede da caverna, fraco demais para se levantar. O olhar deste era de pura frustração.

– Pensei – Itachi continuou – que, com alguns anos de treino, você estaria forte o suficiente para me matar, mas eu me enganei. Agora, nem vale mais a pena te deixar vivo.

O Uchiha virou e foi lentamente em direção à espada, caída ao longe. "Ele vai matar o Sasuke!" O loiro colocou os braços no chão e tentou se levantar, mas não tinha força alguma para fazê-lo. "Eu... Não posso permitir!" Tentou novamente, sem sucesso. Começou a se arrastar pelo chão, na direção de Sasuke.

Itachi pegou a espada no chão e voltou ao irmão. Este continuava a encará-lo, sem se mover. Naruto aumentou a velocidade. Tinha que chegar a tempo. Estava perto...

– Adeus.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, esperando.

**Continua...**

_Boa noite o/ Depois de muito tempo, volto eu aqui, a mostrar-lhes o próximo e penúltimo capítulo! Estamos chegando ao fim da saga, wee \o/_

_Bem, acho que devo desculpas... Dois meses sem postar... É a escola, duas semanas de provas, cursos, etc etc e tal... Cansa . Mas o maior problema foi a minha beta, maldita Mari (¬¬), que sempre adiava a betagem e resolveu terminar hoje._

_Às reviews!_

_LahKage__: Erm... Tadáá o/ (apresentação tosca do capítulo acima) Espero que sacie sua curiosidade!_

_mfm2885__: Yey! Continue a ler sim! \o/ Hiiiits! Bem, se for avaliar, a explosão não matou ninguém, só arremessou as pessoas em volta com a energia liberada. E como o Naruto não tinha muita área de contato, já que estava deitado em posição de baleado no chão, ele mal se moveu, só foi arrastado um pouco para a porta. Não foi explicado porque o Sasuke não vê relevância no fato (¬¬). E ele ainda estava respirando porque... A autora quis \./ Ok, isso eu confesso que foi a minha vontade... Mas você vai entender no próximo capítulo -_

_uchihaju__: Que bom que você está gostando - Continue acompanhando, estamos chegando ao fim!_

**Próximo capítulo:** Morte.


	7. Morte

Capítulo 7

**Why do I love you**

**Sumário:** "Eu odeio tudo sobre você. Por que eu te amo?" Quando se há uma vida em jogo, não tem muito tempo para se pensar. O que você faria? Shounen Ai.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence! Só escrevo por diversão!

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém Shounen Ai (literalmente, amor entre garotos). Não gosta, leia mesmo assim, não tem nada explícito. Se preferir, pode se retirar.

**Escrito por: **Imooto

**Início:** 28 de Agosto de 2007

**Fim:** 13 de Dezembro de 2007

**oOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 7

A lâmina penetrou na carne, rasgando-a aos poucos. Era possível sentir o cheiro e o calor do sangue da vítima tocando sua face. Um gemido silencioso escapou pelos lábios, seguidos por um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Ouviu-se a pessoa ajoelhar no chão com um baque surdo.

Sasuke manteve seus olhos fechados, na esperança de que o golpe fosse deferido logo. Por que estava demorando tanto? Colocou a mão do lado esquerdo do peito, procurando a lâmina da espada, sem encontrá-la. Não sentira nenhuma dor, nada. Então... De quem poderia ser esse sangue?

Abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com uma cabeleira loira pendendo para frente, a espada transpassando seu peito, do lado direito, a roupa laranja tingida de vermelho na região ferida, enquanto o sangue escorria pelo machucado.

Itachi soltou a espada, afastando-se em direção a seu colega. O homem azul estava em pé, um pouco tonto. Ambos desapareceram pela porta de entrada, enquanto Naruto caia para o lado, agoniando-se com a dor no peito. Sasuke o encarava pasmo. "Ele... Pulou na frente? Por quê? Por que ele me defendeu? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz... Ele tem problema?"

–... Por quê? – foi tudo que pôde perguntar, enquanto se aproximava do corpo, ainda atônito.

O loiro não respondeu, em vez disso deu-lhe um sorriso fraco, tentando passar confiança. O moreno estava atônito. "Ele... Quer dar a vida dele... Pela minha?"

O que Naruto queria dizer, ou o que o moreno entendeu, era que estava feliz. Que era isso que queria: desejava morrer por Sasuke. Sofrer por um amigo, dar sua vida por ele. Não conseguia entender por que ele queria fazer isso, simplesmente não fazia sentido algum, muito menos se fosse por causa daquele que o abandonou, o grande amigo que desertou a vila, tão amada pelo loiro.

O sorriso se desfez, sendo substituído por uma tosse grave. Naruto virou seu rosto para o chão, expelindo uma grande quantidade de sangue. Respirava com mais dificuldade, sua boca manchada de vermelho e seus olhos lacrimejando.

O moreno tentou ajudar o garoto a se levantar, passando o braço dele em volta de seu pescoço.

– Vamos, eu vou te levar de volta para a vila! Você vai ficar bem!

– N-não...

Olhou para o loiro, sem entender. Naruto não podia continuar naquele estado, era morte na certa. Ele tinha que voltar para a vila, ou não poderia realizar tudo aquilo que havia jurado fazer. "Além disso, se ele morrer..." Balançou a cabeça. Não queria pensar nessa possibilidade, por mais real que ela ficasse a cada minuto.

– Naruto, você tem que ir! – disse o moreno, impaciente. – De que adianta morrer aqui, se não vai realizar os seus sonhos?

O loiro sorriu novamente, soltando o braço do pescoço do outro e pousando a mão suavemente em seu rosto. Podia sentir que ela ainda estava quente, mas perdendo calor com rapidez.

– Eu... Já... – Naruto levou a mão ao peito, gemendo de dor. Mesmo não conseguindo respirar direito, continuou – Realizei... O mais... Importante...

A mão pousou ao lado da face pálida do loiro. Respirava com ainda mais dificuldade. Fechou os olhos, sem abri-los novamente. Sasuke chamou pelo garoto, pedindo que agüentasse.

– Eu vou chamar ajuda! – fez menção de se levantar, mas Naruto o segurou pelo pulso.

– Não... Não me abandona... De novo...

O Uchiha se ajoelhou novamente. Segurava firmemente a mão gelada, enquanto tentava acalmar seu coração, mas não estava adiantando, Naruto estava morrendo. Sem seu poder de recuperação acelerado que ele utilizou naquele dia no Vale do Fim, ele não agüentaria. Por falar nisso, onde ele estava? Por que não o havia usado até agora? Já perdera muito sangue! O que poderia fazer para se salvar? O que poderia fazer para salvá-lo?

Não conseguia pensar em como seria sem o loiro. Sem sua voz esganiçada, sem seus gritos histéricos, sem seus sorrisos radiantes e simples que ele dava toda vez. Sem ele...

Apesar dos anos que ficaram separados, sem que Sasuke sentisse falta dele, sabia que ainda estava vivo, em algum lugar. Mas aquela situação não seria nem de longe parecida. Não seria mais a distância que separaria aqueles dois. E, se acontecesse dessa forma, uma dor muito pior para se sentir, uma culpa muito maior para se carregar.

A respiração de Naruto foi ficando cada vez mais falha, o coração perdia o compasso e o vigor e as orbes azuis foram perdiam a vivacidade lentamente.

– Naruto! – Sasuke gritou, segurando com mais firmeza a mão, agora inerte, do loiro – Agüente!

O garoto teve outro acesso de tosse, engasgando-se novamente com o sangue. Lágrimas escorriam por sua face, desaparecendo por entre os cabelos. O Uchiha passou o braço por seu pescoço e ergueu sua cabeça, na esperança de fazê-lo parar de tossir. Após expelir mais sangue, Naruto voltou a arfar, mirando o rosto do moreno.

– Sasuke... Eu... – parou de falar, sentindo fortes pontadas no peito.

– Não fale! É melhor...

– Eu... – interrompeu o outro, como se nem tivesse escutado. – Te... Agradeço... Por tudo... Você... Me... Ajudou... A ser feliz... Você... Me reconheceu... Eu... – sorriu fracamente e desviou o olhar, passando a mirar o teto por alguns instantes.

Mais uma lágrima escorreu, enquanto o loiro falava cada vez mais baixo e pausadamente.

– Então... É assim... Né? ... A parte... Do seu passado... Que você... Tanto odeia... Finalmente...

A cabeça de Naruto pendeu para frente, mole. Seu peito ficou estático. Sasuke olhou para o corpo do garoto, estupefato.

– Naruto?

Balançou levemente o corpo.

– Naruto, acorda!

Com um pouco mais de força. O coração de Sasuke voltou a bater rápido, tomado pelo desespero.

– Por favor, não morra!

Aproximou-se mais do loiro, abraçando-o firmemente. A cabeça do garoto pendeu novamente, para trás.

– Não... Não desse jeito...

Tocou a face gelada: os lábios estavam entreabertos e levemente arroxeados, enquanto os olhos já haviam se fechado totalmente. Acariciou a face do loiro. Então era isso? Ele realmente...

– Naruto... Não... Não morre por mim...

**Fim.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Olá!_

_Aqui está o fim da fic, para vocês que tanto esperavam. Mas não decidam matar a autora à facadas na esquina, porque ainda tem um epílogo a ser publicado! Estou terminando a revisão e logo será entregue à beta._

_Era para ter sido postada no dia dos namorados, mas... Sabe como é... Escola impedindo, beta um pouquinho preguiçosa (não é desculpa, ela terminou no dia 11!), autora sem inspiração... Terminou por ser só hoje mesmo._

_Bem, não sei se eu avisei que não teria um final feliz. Mas, naquela situação, simplesmente não era possível que os dois saíssem vivos. Então, optei pelo Naruto. Bahaha, eu sou má ¬¬_

_Até que foi interessante escrever essa fic. Mas, na hora de escrever as falas do Naruto, eu tinha que fazer as reticências entre cada palavra... E foi muuuuuuito chato x.x''_

_Ok, às reviews!_

_mfm2885__: Concordo, também acho que a Kyuubi devia continuar com ele. Mas, se isso acontecesse, o que eu planejava não iria. Sabe, a Kyuubi consegue fazer ele se regenerar e isso não podia. A idéia me veio com o filme 4, que o nome era "A morte de Naruto". Depois de um __pequeno__ acesso de raiva, a idéia brilhou, mais um trecho sobre um corredor e uma navalha que eu escrevi, e saiu isso XD Bem... Quanto à vida do Sasuke, ficou garantido... Mas a do Naruto acabou por mudar drasticamente, sim... Sorry n.n''_

_Tia-Cle__: Yey, favoritada \o/ Que bom que você gostou! Fique por perto, que ainda tem o epílogo!_

No próximo capítulo: Epílogo – Despedida.


End file.
